America's Compass
by Dakota William-Jones
Summary: Alfred, aka America, seems to other nations just a dumb super power who doesn't take anything serious. But Canada and Mexico knows more about him than anyone. He is not the only living representation of America. (IT needs a new name) Fem!Mexico (Nation names and Human names) Can Alfred protect the nations as they enter his home when he has special guest over for diner.
1. Sunlight

As sunlight enter in tiny streams as Alfred moans from his short sleep being interrupted from the light. Opening his sky blue eyes to his plain ceiling as his hand combs through his golden locks. He shifts to his side to stare at the wall full of photos as he yawns. Alfred sits up as his door slams open to his brother Matthew. Glaring at him as Matthew smirks at the door getting stick in the wall.

"What's with everyone slamming my door open?" Alfred hiss as he puts on his glasses. Stepping out of bed as he drags his peek-a-boo blue comforter with him as he goes to his closet. releasing it to show he was only wearing plaid boxers.

"I'm guessing someone stayed up late to work on their presentation?" Matthew sits on Alfred's messy bed as he holds Kumajirou .

"Yep, and I'm just going to goof off like normal," Alfred pulls a white button-up shirt out and put it on. He grabs his bomber jacket as he glares at his brother.

"Why can't we act like this?" Matthew giggles as Kumajirou paws his curl.

"What? The part which you talking louder than normal, or which I am extremely smart?" Alfred smiles as he turns to face Matthew. "Should we get going?"

"So the hero is choosing to be early today?" Matthew joke as they exit Alfred's bedroom. Looking around at the empty and quiet house, Matthew shrugs. "Do they already left?"

"Yeah, they headed out early today for some important meeting." Alfred was about to leave before looking over his shoulder. "I'm heading out now. Please watch the house."

"Have a nice trip master, and be safe. Come home on time." A soft whisper spoke as Alfred smiles as he locks the door behind them.

"America...you're early." Germany stares at Alfred as he walks in with Matthew.

"Yep! The Hero wanted to save a seat for my awesome brother!" Alfred fist pumps as he sits beside Mexico. "How's it going sis?"

"A part that I think this is a dream, better good." Maria looks at Matthew before looking back at him. "How is he?"

"Which one?" Alfred smirk as Maria rolls her eyes. "He's fine, still has the attitude like you."

"At least he didn't get your..." Maria was cut off as the rest of the nations walk in loudly. "Still up for Supper at my place?"

"Yes," Alfred nods as Matthew shrugs.

Alfred watches the rest of the nations walk in like zombies as he search for his prey. Locking eyes on some bushy eyebrows as he smiles evily. He could see England shiver as he tries to look around from where the stars could be coming from.

"Let's get this meeting to begin!" Germany calls out as he looks at the half-sleeping nations. "Who wants to start?"

Looking around, he notice one hand lift up to speak. Groaning as he notice it was Italy, face palming as he thinks on what to do.

"Germany acknowledge Italy." Germany groans as he sits back down.

"Well," Italy walks up to the podium. "I would like to start with World Hunger. We can stop it by...um...PASTA!?"

All the nations facepalm as they groan. Alfred bites his lower lip from laughing. He fights back tears of laughter as he smiles as Matthew.

"Who wasn't excepting that?" Alfred whisper as he taps Matthew's shoulder. Sitting tall as Germany calls his name. "Okay watch this."

Walking to the podium, he winks at the female nations as they swoon at him. He flips his golden hair as he walks proudly. Gathering his papers as he clears his throat, looking out to his fellow nations. He smiles evily as he connects eyes with his siblings as they try to hold in their laughter.

"I would like to point out that the only way we can stop World Hunger, or Global Warming is by building a giant Superhero robot!" Alfred thumbs up as he smiles his hero smile at the crowd.

" I agree," Japan states as Switzerland threatens to hit him with his Peace Prize.

"Did all those hamburgers you eat everyday killing your brain?" England calls out as he shakes his head. "I thought I raise you better."

"Oh mon lapin, you have to say he take after you." France smirks flirty as he covers his mouth. "Black Sheep of Europe."

"What did you say?!" England glares daggers at France as he tries to strangle him.

"Black sheep of Europe! Black sheep of Europe!" France chants as he dodges England's hands.

Alfred smirks as he feels his cell buzz, pressing on the power button to show a picture of a panda with a polar bear cuddling. Sliding it to answer he walks out of the room.

"Yes?" Alfred leans against the wall as he stares at the ceiling. "He did what?!...No...I can say I'm not feeling well...NO they can't keep me...I know that...Just keep him off the golf cart."

Alfred shakes his head was he walks in into the meeting room. Everything was in Chaos as he walks to Matthew. Nodding out the door as Matthew nods and exit. Getting up to the podium, Alfred clears his throat.

"I'm not feeling so well, and nothing you say can stop me from going home. So, see ya dudes!" Alfred calls out as he walks out.

Quickly driving home, he enters his home in chaos. Furniture was thrown everywhere as breakables were smash. The TV was turn on to a static as it buzz loudly as the radio pays Rock-n-Roll. There was a boy about 17 hanging from the chandelier yelling Dutch curses at the three ladies staring up at him. His wild blonde hair with brown highlight seem to be lifting higher like a cat as he screams curses. His sharp green eyes stare at the three ladies with hatred.

"Master East, please come down," The lady with blood-red hair calls up as she lifts her hands as if to catch him. Her black eyes seem to glow brighter with every time the boy shook his head. "Come down Master, or else..."

"Or else I'm going to ban you from using magic." Alfred look at the boy as the light reflects off his glasses making his eyes seems mad.

"Non lo faresti!" The boy cries out as he glares at Alfred.

"Ja, he would." A girl about 6 smirks at the boy as she walks down the stairs. Her long silver hair shimmers in the light to look a blonde. Her blues eyes look sheeply at Alfred as she points to the kitchen. "West is making supper."

"I'm leaving him to you ladies. Do whatever you want to get him down." Alfred rubs as head as the ladies smile evilly at the boy. Looking to the girl. "Call me when suppers done North."

"Yes brother," she nods as she watches Alfred walk to his office.

Alfred sits down into his chair as he lays his head on his desk. Closing his eyes for a moment when a shriek went through the whole house. Shrugging as he falls asleep, dreaming about pasta and superheros.

* * *

Should I keep writing this,or stop?

Translation:

Non lo faresti!- (Itialian) You wouldn't!


	2. Diner Guest

North smirks as she watches the maids as normal humans would call them, but to her and her family. The maids were the elves with powers of the seasons. They were floating beside East as he hisses curses she was sure Swedish. The one with red hair was starting to transform into their original form of elves with beautiful wings. She had sharp teeth and long claws that look dip in blood as she tries scratching her brother in the face. He raise his hand quickly to put up a force field in front of him as he smirks at her.

"You know there's two more right?" a voice calls out as the other two grab his arms behind him. "Too late, guess you forgot."

North turns to see a boy about 19 with dark brown hair that was short and spike. His dark brown eyes glow as he takes a puff of his cigar. His tan cowboy hat, worn with age, was in his hands as he leans against the doorway of the living room. His black cowboy boots were cover in soot as he taps them on the floor, quickly as one of the seasons glare at him. "Sorry Fall."

"I just sweep this room, and already the Masters are making it a mess!" The one with long orange hair that was coated with brown roots and ends glare at the boy. Her Green eyes flash as she sees what he is doing. "You know you're not allowed to smoke in the house."

"I know," the boy shrugs as he takes another puff as a hand grabs it out of his mouth. "I wasn't done..."

"You know the rules South," Matthew taps him on the forehead before kissing North on the cheek. "How's my little sister?"

"Good, I'm enjoying the show...oh that's going to hurt." North winces as she watches the maids claw East's body.

"How long before he screams?" South pouts as he puts his hat back on. "I say 10 minutes."

"5 minutes," Matthew crosses his arm.

"Now," North watches as they bite her brother's body as he screams bloody murder. "They're bites can make anyone shriek with in seconds."

"How would you know this?" Matthew raise an eyebrow as North blush.

"Do you want to know?"

"Nope," South and Matthew backs away as they wave their hands.

"Sometimes when Alfred doesn't go to sleep when he's playing his games, they like..." North watches and they ran away before she could finish. "I was about to get to the best part! No fair!"

"Alfred...Alfred...I'm going to stab you in the head...ALFRED WAKE UP! THE HOUSE IS ON FIRE!" Maria watches as Alfred jumps out of his desk as he grabs his pistol. "Really? A gun is going to stop a fire."

Alfred glares at his older sister as he sits back down. "No, I was going to shoot South for starting the fire."

"Okay, I thought we were spending super at my place." Maria sits down on the seat in front of Alfred as he taps his desk with his fingers as he hums.

"East blow up his office in New York," Alfred watches as Maria makes friends with the desk. "It least North was able to cover it up."

"Why? Or do I not want to know?" Maria smiles as Alfred stands up. "Oh West let in me in by the back door."

"Can't enter the normal way?" Alfred smirks as he looks out his window to darkness. "Why are we trap here in the darkness?"

"Brother, its not your fault to know how she was going to act when you turn her down," Maria touches Alfred's shoulder as he starts to shake. "Brother, you have to be strong for your other siblings. THey need a strong brother."

"I know, but it's horrible. I have all the freedom to roam our land. They are stuck here when the suns sets if they're not... I don't want to know." Alfred turns quickly to glare at a photo on his desk. Grabbing it quickly as he raises it above his head to throw. "How come I still have this photo? She's nothing to me now! I just...I just can't seem to throw it."

Maria watches with sadness as her brother sets it back on the desk. He sits down with defeat as he looks at her tirely. She sighs as she undoes the curtains to cover the darkness. Taking his hand, she lightly kisses his cheek as she sent some of her power to cheer her up.

"Thanks sis," Alfred hugs Maria as the door slams open. "What's with the slamming of doors?!"

North looks sheeply as she shrugs her shoulder. Her long hair was now in a bun as she smiles at them with her white teeth. She was wearing a long blue dress that almost cover to her bare feet. It was cover in lace snowflakes with a short white cape. Looking closer, her hair was cover in sparkles with little snowflakes. She was wearing her small crown that had a blue diamond in the middle surrounded by little clear crystals.

"I'm guessing tonight the Light Court is coming for dinner?" Alfred sighs heavily as North nods. "Ask the maids to get our outfits ready in our rooms."

"Already done, Master Alfred," one of the elves bows as she enters the room. She had short green hair that had some yellow highlights. Her pink eyes twinkle as she hold out her hand for Maria. "Miss Maria, if you would come with me."

"Of course, thank you." Maria walk before turning to Alfred. "Behave this time, or else you might get ass's ears from the Queen."

Alfred smiles as he watches his sisters leave the room quietly. Looking out the window again, he felt something off. He notice that some of the nations were standing on his steps, knocking on the door. He gasp as the door opens and they as he quickly runs out of his office as he bumps into a tall woman. Looking at her, he quickly bows to the ground.

"Queen Orla, I wasn't expecting you till later." Alfred stares at the ground as smooth fingers comb his hair softly. He hums as he felt her power go through him as she smiles at him.

"I just wanted to see my favorite nation, Alfred." Orla smiles as Alfred's face turn a deep red as she kiss his neck. Her long white hair whoosh as she turns away from him. "Hope to see if during diner, Foster."

Alfred gasp as he falls to his knees, breathing heavily as he tries to keep his heartbeat from over beating. He growls as some pixies were watching giggle at him as they hurried away. He quickly gets up to try to found the nations before the Seelie Court can play any pranks on them.


	3. North Lost

This story seems to have longer chapters compare to my other stories...I wonder why... I hope you enjoy this story. I'm sorry if those who did not enjoy my 333 ways to kill time in a State meeting, they are ideas that pop into my head while typing. They are mini-Stories from States Powers. Oh before I forget, pleae vote on my profile on which 2 stories I should work on the most! Thanks and now enjoy!

* * *

"Angleterre, where we here again?" France hiss as they pull up to Alfred's house, or should he say mansion. "Alfred says he's sick, he's sick."

"Vee! Germany do think America has pasta?" Italy waves his white flag as he follows Germany.

"Italy now is not time to see if America has pasta," Germany sighs as he facepalms.

"Germany's light Italy," Japan states as he looks at the mansion. "But are you sure Alfred lives here?"

England looks at the nations that came here as he stops at the door. He nods as he knocks on the door. "His maid said he's not at guest house, which I thought was the main house. She said he's staying at the Main house for a couple of days with Canada and Mexico."

"I thought the fat bastard hated her." Romano puffs as SPain hugs him tightly. "Tomato bastard let go."

"Ah! Lovi!~ You're blushing like a tomato!" Spain cooes as Romano curses him out.

"Da, now we are here, America can be one with Mother Russia," Russia kokols as he smiles.

"Weird Westerns! Aur" China puffs as he hugs himself. "Is it just me, or did it get chilly now?"

The nations notice they could see their breath as they try to hug themselves to keep warm. THey step back as the door open to darkness as Italy screams.

"Weird, I didn't hear any footsteps and locks opening," England whispers as they enter into a large room with two staircase winding up towards a platform, then continue sideways. It was cold in the room with only candle lights to see in front of them. "Anyone here?"

" Angleterre, now's not the time to ask that," France screams when he looks into the shadow as a girl with long purple hair steps out. She was wearing a maid outfit carrying a tea set as she enter. Looking at them, she mumbles something before going to the stairs and pulls on a cord. Everyone winces as a small bell sounds through the room. She quickly exit as another maid enters.

"Welcome to Foster's Mansion. How can I be a service?" She bows low as her long silver braided hair touches the ground. Picking herself off, they could see she had two different eye color. The right was purple, while the left was yellow. "I am Astrid, the head maid of this mansion."

"We are looking for Amer-I mean Alfred Jones." England quickly corrects himself as the maid stares at them. "Is he around?"

"The master is around, but he is busy at the moment." Astrid stands tall as she points to one of the rooms. "If you like you can stay for dinner with him. We already have guest over, but I believe that it'll been fine with them if you are here."

"Would you like our names pretty woman?" France flirts as he looks her in the eye.

"I have no need for names unless they are Masters' name," Astrid turns away from him. "Other maids will be in the room to help you get dress."

"Isn't our clothes good enough?" France puffs as Astrid shakes her head.

"You are lucky to be able to be eating with the royal courts. You must be greatful for that." Astrid hiss as she exits.

"What royal courts, I didn't know America had royality." Italy states as everyone looks at England.

"Might as well see what we're wearing to the diner," ENgland sighs as they enter the room.

The nations gasp at the giant room as they walk in. It was cover with red and white silk with large mirrors. There was closets full of fancy suits and dresses many size. Italy runs over to one that was blue and smooth. He smiles as he tries it on. It fit him like a glove. He had a black tie to go with it as he put on a fedora.

Germany states at the tan suit which felt like cotton, it seems to be calling him as he puts it on. It too fit like a watches as the other nations choose a suit of their taste before looking at himself. He gasp as he quickly face a girl in a maid uniform holding ties.

"Astrid says be quick, or else the food will get cold," the girl states coldly as she stares at nothing. She drops the ties as she exit the room.

"England," Japan tugs on England's arm.

"Yes Japan?" England watches as Japan shivers.

"I feel as if there is a dark presents in this mansion." Japan looks around.

"THat could just be Russia," he points to Russia smile at them.

"I hope so," Japan exit the room to see Astrid holding a lantern as the only light.

"If you would follow me," Astrid walks ahead quickly as she pushes the door open to a giant dining hall. "Sit where your name tag is at."

"But we never told you or nam..." England looks around to see she disappears.

"Arthur, is that you?" England freezes as a sweet voice calls out. "I never would Have thought I see you here."

"Queen Orla," England turns and smiles at the tall pale lady sitting near the head of the table. Her hair was braid with roses braided in as it shimmers in the light. "I didn't know you knew Alfred."

Orla purrs as she beckons him to her. She smirks as he walk quickly to her and he kneels down before her. "Alfred has always been so nice to me and my court. After all, who do you think is protecting his..."

"My queen, they do not know," Alfred walks in smoothly as three ladies follow him. They were wearing long white dresses as they stand behind him. They glare at the queen as they bow to her.

"Told us what Alfred?" England hiss as he stand up in his black suit. Looking at him, England notice he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white shirt underneath. His hair was combed back, and he wasn't wearing glasses. To him, Alfred look handsome and younger.

"Brother, have you seen North," Matthew walks in with a girl in a long golden dress. Her hair was in a bun and decorated with yellow daisies. A blake cape cover her back as it drags down to the floor. Matthew had no glasses, and his blonde hair was in a ponytail. He had a brown suit with a black shirt underneath. "None of the maids have seen her since this afternoon with East."

Alfred hiss as he looks to the ladies behind him. They nod as they exit quickly as Alfred sits down slowly at the head, waving his hand at the empty seat. "Sit and eat. The others will be joining us later."

They quickly sat down as they notice Mariah sitting near Matthews she glares at the queen with hatred. The nations gulp as Alfred closes his hands in a fist as he leans against them. His sky-blue eye seem cold as he sighs lightly. Looking at the food, they notice many dishes from their homeland.

"Don't worry my dear Foster, they'll found her before anything happens." Queen Orla touches Alfred's shoulder as she smiles. She could see her powers were relaxing him as his shoulders start to slump. She flinches at the shock Matthew give her as he growls.

"Don't touch my brother so cuddling," he growls, but Alfred looks at him. He sits back down quickly as the girl sits beside him. Matthew looks at his plate. "I'm sorry my queen, I shouldn't have shock you."

"It's not problem, just control your anger next time," Orla states coldly as she smiles at him. Her sharp teeth showing as she cuts into her food. "I won't hold it against you, or your brother."

The doors were slam open to see to boys gasping for air as they lean against each other. Both were wearing black suits with white shirts. One boy runs to Alfred and whisper in his ear. England notice Alfred starts to pale as he stands.

"Please excuse me, I am needed in the garden. East...South stay here and enjoy the queen's company." Alfred bows as he exit without the boys.

England looks at the three children sitting near Queen Orla. No one seems to be smiling as they talk with the queen, but he was sure they keep eyeing the nation.

"If I may be allow to ask," England clears his throat. "Who are the children?"

Everyone pauses to stare at the head of the table as Matthew and Maria freezes. They wait as the children shift from the uncomforting silence.

"Why they are America!" Queen Orala smirk as Maria growls at her as she breaks a spoon.

"No, Alfred is America," Italy states as he eats pasta.

"You mean Alfred never told you about his siblings that make him up?" Orla covers her mouth as she giggles. "Children, why don't you introduce yourselves?"

"Sister, Brother Alfred told us never to tell anyone whom we are," the boy who look 16 looks at girl that came in with Matthew. She nods as she stares at the nations scared.

"Queen! These...these monsters do not need to know about these children," Maria stands up as she points to Orla. "Are you not the one protecting them?"

"Yes," Orla's smile starts to fade.

"THen how come they are never allow to leave this realm!" Maria slams her fist down on the table. "You couldn't protect them from one stupid curse, and now you want to whole world to know about them."

"That curse is not my fault! If Alfred had not fallen in love with one of my servants then this," Orla points outside. "Would never had happen! It was the children, or her!"

All the nations look out the window to notice there was only darkness. Italy grabs Germany as he shakes from the power the woman were using against each other.

"At least he know where his heart was compare to you, a heartless monster." Maria hisses as she grabs a silver knife as Orla launches herself at her. "Come at me pixie!"

The nations watch in horror as they rip each other to pieces before the door was slam open as Alfred walk in with a girl in his arms. He glares at the woman as he sets the girl down.

"Go play with your siblings, North," Alfred nudge the girl towards the other children. "East, SOuth, West...go play with your sister in your room."

They nod as they quickly stood up. Bowing to Orla as they grab North towards the door. Turning around, they bid everyone goodnight.

"Maria...you know better. Hand over your knife." Alfred holds out his hand.

"Alfred, it was." She cut short as he glares at her. Nodding as she hands over a dull knife.

Alfred turns to the queen and kneels. He looks to the ground as he raises the knife to her. "Let the punishment by on me, not my sister."

Queen Orla looks at Maria then at Alfred before turning away. She gathers her rip clothing as she walks out of the room. "I'll forgive you only this once for the disrespect, Maria. Next time, your siblings will not be able to help you."

England gasp silently as he watch the queen of the Seelie court disappear. Looking back at the American siblings, he saw Alfred's hand raise as to smack Maria. It was shaking as he put it down. Turning to face the nations as he smiles weakly.

"I'm sorry for you all to have to see that," Alfred looks at MAtthew as he patches Maria up. "Maria and MAtthew never could get along with Orla."

"America, who were those children?" Italy tilts his head as Alfred sighs.

"The little one...are..I mean is." Alfred rubs his neck. "They are America...well.. They are America's Compass as Queen Orla calls them."


	4. Warren Healing

"Master Alfred, the guest rooms are ready. I am afraid that some of them will have to share," Astrid bows as she looks at Alfred.

"Thank you Astrid," Alfred taps his chin. "Aks Lunallumic to help you show our guest to their room."

Italy winces as the other nations run their necks from the tone in his voice. Look at Astrid, they notice she was carrying lamps.

"I'm sorry, Lunallumic is unable to help since she is disposed of," the maid states coldly as she glares at the other maids hiding in the room.

"Then ask any other amid except my personal ones," Alfred waves as he exit the room. "I hope you enjoy your sleep."

England watch as the door close before watch Astrid gave them the lamps. She winces as she touches their hands as if they were diseases. Her eyes seem to glare at them as she turns to the door they enter.

"All the bedrooms are upstairs for the guest," Astrid pauses on the first step. "There are 5 floors, guest are only allow on the first 3. The last 2 are for the maids and the butlers."

"I don't see the butlers anywhere," France freezes as she growls at him. "Shutting up."

"For the first time, a woman shut up up," Prussia laughs as Frances glares at him.

"Bruder, when did you get here?" Germany glares at his brother as Prussia shrugs.

"Been here the whole time, just been in the back flirting with some of the maids. I am sure one of them bite me," Prussia shows his hand. It had puncture wounds that look swollen and infected. "I hope she didn't have rabies."

"Bruder, by the look at it, you were bitten by a cat. You might want to get that check out by a maid." Germany sighs as Prussia laughs it off.

"What's the matter?" Astrid hisses back as she comes to the albino and sees his hand. She gasp as she grabs it. "Are you an idiot? This needs to be taken care of right away!"

They watch as she runs ahead to knock on a door. It echos through the house as they flinch at the sound of the heavy door opening. She starts pointing at them as she starts speaking something they couldn't hear. She grabs an arm as she runs back. They notice it was the oldest boy with brown hair was flat and wet as he sighs at the maid.

"Astrid here says one of you guys were bitten and it's infected. Is that true?" The boy leans agianst the wall as the candle light shimmers behind him. His brown eyes were dim as he yawns.

"Yeah, that would be my dumbkopf bruder here," Germany points to the albino. He grabs the hand to show the boy as he pulls out a cigar. "You smoking inside?"

"Master, you know better," Astrid hiss as she swats the cigar out of his mouth. "And before bed."

"By the look at it, it was a umm...Astrid grab my medicine bag. I need rose water and holy water. Don't get it on you!" The boy calls back as she runs back into his room. "Damn Brownies"

"What do you mean brownies?"England watches as the boy freezes. He curses again as he looks him in the eye. "And what's you name?"

"I'm am called South in these courts, but some of the maids have given me the name Warren." The boy grabs the vials as Astrid holds Prussia's elbow out. "This is might not hurt that much."

"Wait what do you mea..." Prussia screams as he pours the water on his hand. England laughs silently as France hides his laughter in Spain's shoulder as he watches Prussia expression. The other were plugging their ears as they also giggle. " Scheiße! That hurt! I thought you said it wouldn't hurt!"

"I said quote, 'This might not hurt that much', aka meaning it's going to sting." Warren shrugs as he waves goodbye. "Goodnight, and I hope the angels watch over you...and England don't blink...whatever you don't blink. The angels are out to get you."

HIs door slams shut as Astrid continues on to their rooms. She smirks as Prussia holds his hand as he mumbles about the boy. Germany sighs as Italy clings on to him when there was a slam of a door. They could only see what was in front of them. England couldn't looking around for angels as he tries not to blink.

"Angleterre?" France watch as England jumps from the touch on his shoulder. "I'm sure he was just joking about the angel part, mon lupin."

"Don't call me that you frog," England hiss as he jumps as something in the shadow moves. "Why is it so dark in this house it's only."

England looks at cell phone to notice that time did not change since they enter the Japan, he points at his watch to see what time it was, but to no luck. It too was stuck on the time they arrive in the mansion.

"These are your rooms, please lock them before you go to sleep, or else." Astrid;s face seems to darken. "Something bad will happen to you. What time would you like to be waken up at?"

"Neun, please," Germany looks at Italy. "You're sleeping with me?"

"Ve~! Of course silly!" He cheers as he hugs Germany as they enter their room. Hearing a click, she looks to the rest. They quickly pair up as they enter the bedroom as she glares at them.

"I'm sorry Mister Prussia, is it?" Astrid raise her hand to stop him as he freezes from entering the room with Japan. "Master Alfred would like to see you in his office before you go to bed."

"Alright, Japan buddy. Lock the door, and wait for the awesome me to knock on the door." Prussia smiles as he follows Astrid. Japan watches them walk away as he notice some scales on Astrid's neck. Blinking quickly as he rubs his eyes. He that he imagine the whole thing as he closes the door to go to bed.


	5. Character List

warning: there is some spoils in this list. This helps if you are whonder who and what they look like. If you would like to add a character in as a maid, or butler that helps astrid then PM me, or review. Also, if you want to name the last two siblings of Alfred's

* * *

Human Name: Warren

Under the ruling of: America

Compass Position: South

Physical age: 19

Appearance:

Has short spiky brown hair that sticks up everywhere. It's kinda a mix between Netherlands and Denmark hairdos. His eyes are a soft brown that glow when he is using his magic, or what he calls voodoo.

Habits: Smoking inside the house and rodeos.

Human Name: Amaya

Under ruling of: America

Compass Position: North

Physical age: 6

Appearance:

Long silver hair that looks bonde in the candle light. She has blue eyes that seem to darken when she is mad.

Habits: For some reason, she can't remember what she was doing at night when she founds herself in the garden cover in dirt.

Human name:

Under ruling of: America

Compass Position: East

Physical Age: 17

Appearance:

Wild Blonde hair with brown highlights with sharp green eyes. The green is like a bright neon, but darker.

Habits: Exploding things, starting fires, and getting into fights with Alfred's personal maids.

Human Name:

Under ruling of: America

Compass Position: West

Physical age: 16

Appearance:

She has long brown hair with some blonde highlights. Her eyes are a blueish-green that shine when she smiles.

Habits: Stalking Warren to scare him, Singing loudly, and using magic to transform things

Human name: Astrid

Under ruling of: Seelie Court

Species: Unknown

Physical Age: Unknown

Job: Head Maid

Appearance:

She has two different eye color, left is ellow while the right is purple. She has long silver hair.

Human Name: Fall

Species: Head Fairy

Under ruling of: None

Physical Age: Unknown

Job: One of Alfred's personal maids

Appearances:

Long orange hair with brown roots and ends. She has a dark green eyes.

Human Name: Spring

Species: Head Fairy

Under ruling of: None

Physical age: unknown

Job: One of Alfred's personal maids

Appearance:

Has short light green hair with yellow highlights. Her eyes are a light pink.

Human Name: Summer

Species: Head Fairy

Under ruling of: None

Physical Age: Unknown

Job: One of Alfred's personal maids

Appearance:

Long blood red hair with black eyes that glow with every emotions she uses.

Note: Alfred's personal maids look after his siblings while Astrid looks after the guests, the other maids, and butlers.

Summer's, Spring's, and Fall's teeth are cover in this venom that is painful if bitten. Their claws are get through anything except force fields.


	6. Run in with Warin

Italy rubs his eyes as he stretch from cuddling with Germany. Blinking he notice, that it was still dark outside. Putting on some clothes that were in their closet, Italy exit the room in the dark hallway. Looking around, he notice a lot of photos hanging on the grayish-blue wall. Glancing at the closest one near him, he touches it. It felt like an oil painting that is old with age. It was of a small girl holding a albino rabbit. It seems she was watching him as he move down the hall. Italy roams a bit before finding himself in front of a giant wooden doors. Pushing them open, he came face to face with a library. America reads? Italy runs his finger through the spine of books as he walks through the room. Humming a tune, as he stops in the center of the room. He was surround by aisle of books, turning 360 to face the girl in the photo. Her silver hair glitter in the candlelight as she sits on the floor reading a thick book with a dark coffee cover. "

Hello Bambia, what are you reading?" Italy bends down to look her in her eyes.

"Good morning, mister. I am reading something that Boethius wrote." She smiles as her light sky eyes twinkle. " I enjoy old fashion books." "

Do you know he is Italian author?" Italy sits down beside her as he leans over to read over her shoulder.

"Ja, he is awesome. I enjoy his writing and some other Italian authors." She leans against him as she looks up at him. "I'm North, but my friends call me Amaya."

"Well, it's nice to meet you. I'm Feliciano." Italy looks down at the book. "Oh! I know this book.."

"Mistress Amaya," a woman with long crystal snow hair enter their area wearing a long black dress to her ankle. She was barefooted with mud caking her feet. Her burgary eyes watching them as they look at her. She smile as Amaya hides behind Feliciano as she glares at her. "Master wants you in his office."

"You're not one of our maids," Amaya whisper as she buried her face in his shirt. Feliciano freezes as the woman pulls out a knife.

"Nope, but my master wants to send your brother a message," She screeches as she lunges at them.

"Warin! Help!" Amaya screams as she grabs Feli's hand as she drags him through the aisle. "Help! Help!"

" I surrender!" Feli yells as he waves a white flag as knives were thrown at them.

They both yelp as they hit a dead end with a picture as the woman stands behind them. Her teeth were showing and they were sharp and dripping with something green. It was landing on the carpet and melting it. They flinch as she draw near them as she lick her lips as she cut the wall with her knife.

"I'll tell you my name before I hurt you and your toy here Amaya," She points at Feli. "My name is."

She screams as something leaps out of the wall from picture. Feliciano covers Amaya's head as a shrill rips through the room. Glancing over, he saw something between a wolf and and coyote laying down on the floor. He watches as Amaya leaves leaves his leaves his arm to hug the beast.

"Bambia, is that thing safe?" Feliciano was wary as he steps towards them.

"Warin is my friend, so of course he's safe," She giggle softly as Warin likes her cheek. "Are you alright mister?"

"I think so," he sitting down as he leans against the wall. Flinching when the door flung open with an angry America. Running over, he pushing the beast way to hug Amaya.

"Little sis, are you alright? Summer felt something in the house wasn't friendly." Alfred glances at Feliciano. " Are you okay?"

"Vee~" Feliciano passes out.

"Oh no, I think he was cut by one of of the knives that crazy maid had on her," Amaya frowns.

"Bring him to Warren to see if he can tell what attack you guys," Alfred helps Amaya put Feliciano on Warin back like a blanket as they exit the room. Look at the floor, he notice as knife. Picking it up Alfred ears the inscription on the knife. He growls ass he slams his fist on the wooden table to him, leaving an indent on it.


End file.
